Episode 350f. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 6)
Plot Darth Vader (Nonny) kidnaps Princess Leia (Ashlie) for stealing the plans to the Death Star. So Luke Skywalker (Tobias), Han Solo (Joshua), Chewbacca and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse) goes on a rescue mission to save her. Obi-Wan was struck down by Darth Vader when the rebel allies tried to escape. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Jawas (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Little Fish as Stormtroopers *Crabs as Imperial Officers and Cantina denizens *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots and Sandpeoples *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Joshua as Han Solo *Mr. Mitchell as Uncle Owen *Mrs. Mitchell as Aunt Beru Trivia *This is similar to the 1977 movie "Star Wars: A New Hope." *This is a sequel to "Revenge of the Sith." This story takes place after the first story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. *This is the second time the characters goes to a different places. Story (at the elevator area) Luke and Han took Chewbacca as a fake prisoner. They were going to Detention Block AA-23 and goes to elevator. Tobias: I can't see a thing in this helmet. (at the hallway) Obi-Wan was hiding from the Stormtroopers. Suddenly, Darth Vader heard a sound. Was it Obi-Wan? He saw nothing. Obi-Wan was prepared to disassemble the Tractor Beam. (at the elevator) Luke and Han are trying to binders on Chewbacca. Joshua: This is not going to work. Tobias: Why didn't you say so before? Joshua: I did say so before! (at Detention Block AA-23) An Officer came to see them. Crab: Where are you taking this... thing? Tobias: Prisoner transfer from Block 1138. Crab: (very stern) I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it. Then, Chewbacca attacked the troopers and went wild. Joshua: Look out! He's loose! Tobias: He's going to pull us all apart. Joshua: Go get him! The troopers began shooting until they're killed. After that, they have to find which cell is Princess Leia was in. Joshua: We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is... cell 2187. You go get her. I'll hold them here. (to the intercom) Everything is under control. Situation normal. Crab: (on the intercom) What happened? Joshua: (feeling nervous) Uh...had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you? Crab: (on the intercom) We're sending a squad up. Joshua: Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak...very dangerous. Crab: Who is this? What's your operating number? Joshua: (shoots the comlink) Boring conversation anyway. Luke! We're going to have company! Luke found cell bock 2187 just in time. Princess Leia was surprised to see him. Ashlie: (suspicious) Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper? Tobias: What? Huh? Oh...the uniform. (takes off the helmet) I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you. Ashlie: You're who? Tobias: I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi. Ashlie: Ben Kenobi? You mean Obi-Wan! Where is he? Tobias: Yes! Come on! (at the conference room) Darth Vader came to see Governor Tarkin. He told him all about Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nonny: He is here... by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Snail: Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so? Nonny: A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master. Snail: Surely he must be dead by now. Nonny: Don't underestimate the Force, Governor. Snail: The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion. (hears a buzz and goes to the comlink) Yes. Crab: (on the intercom) We have an emergency alert in detention block AA-23. Snail: The princess! Put all sections on alert! Nonny: Obi-Wan is here, Governor. I'm telling you. The Force is with him. Snail: If you're right, my Lord, he must not be allowed to escape. Nonny: Escape is not his plan, Governor. I must face him alone. (at the passageway) Obi-Wan had to make sure that everything's clear before he can disable the tractor beam. (at the detention area) The allies heard a noise and it was coming from the elevator. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Get behind me! Get behind me! Suddenly, Stormtroopers blasted out and began shooting. Han and Chewie started shooting as well. They found Luke and Leia. Joshua: Can't get out that way. Ashlie: Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route. Joshua: Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness. They ducked their heads and Luke finds a comlink. Tobias: C-3PO! C-3PO! Gil: (on the comlink) Yes sir! Tobias: We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? ...What was that? I didn't copy! (at the control tower) C-3PO was taking orders from Luke's orders. Gil: I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted. Little Fish: Open up in there! Open up in there! Gil: Oh, no! (at the detention area) Luke and Leia were under attacked by stormtroopers. Tobias: There isn't any other way out. Joshua: I can't hold them off forever! Now what? Ashlie: This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out? Joshua: He's the brains, sweetheart. Tobias: Well, I didn't... Ashlie: (grabs the gun) Joshua: What in the world are you doing? Ashlie: Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy. (goes in the opening) Joshua: Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it. Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there! After Luke goes in the garbage chute, Han goes with him as well. (at the garbage room) When they arrived in the garbage room, they found the door and won't open. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there... Tobias: No! wait! Joshua: (fires the laser gun) When Han fires the gun, lasers shot everywhere and about and about. Tobias: Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed! Ashlie: Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed. Joshua: Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us. Ashlie: It could be worst... Suddenly, they heard a strange noise. Was it the monster in the water? Joshua: It's worst. Tobias: There's something alive in here! Joshua: That's your imagination. Tobias: Something just moves past my leg! Chewbacca: (roars) Tobias: Look! Did you see that? Joshua: What? Chewbacca: (roars and bangs on the door) An eye appeared out of the water. Then, a tentacle appeared and strangles Luke. Joshua: Luke! Luke! Luke! Ashlie: Luke! (grabs a pipe) Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this. Tobias: Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed. Joshua: Where? Tobias: Anywhere! Oh!! Luke was still strangled by a disgusting tentacle. Joshua: Luke! Luke! Ashlie: Grab him! Luke was free from the old tentacle. Ashlie: What happened? Tobias: I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared... Joshua: I've got a very bad feeling about this. Suddenly, The walls started to move and is about to crush the allies. Tobias: The walls are moving! Ashlie: Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something. Tobias: Wait a minute! (grabs a comlink) 3PO! Come in 3PO! 3PO! Where could he be? (at the control tower) The Stormtroopers arrived to investigate until they found R2-D2 and C-3PO. Little Fish: Take over! See to him! Look there! (opens the door) Gil: They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them. Little Fish: (to the army) Follow me! You stand guard. Gil: (to Bubble Puppy) Come on! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: (to Little Fish) Oh! All this excitement has overrun the circuits of my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance. Little Fish: Alright. (at the garbage room) The wall is still moving. Luke was still calling C-3PO. Tobias: 3PO! Come in, 3PO! 3PO! Joshua: Get to the top! Ashlie: I can't! Tobias: Where could he be? 3PO! 3PO, will you come in? (at the hangar) Gil: They aren't here! Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured. Hurry! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at the garbage room) The wall is almost closing and the Rebels are struggling. Joshua: One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner! (to Ashlie) Get on top of it! Ashlie: I'm trying! (at the hangar) Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Thank goodness, they haven't found them! Where could they be? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Use the comlink? Oh, my! I forgot I turned it off! (at the garbage room) The Rebels are about to get crushed. The comlink started to buzz. (at the hangar) Gil: Are you there, sir? (at the garbage room) Tobias: 3PO! (at the hangar) Gil: We've had some problems... Tobias: (on the comlink) Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy? (at the garbage room) Tobias: Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level. (at the hangar) Tobias: (on the comlink) Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level. Gil: No. Shut them all down! Hurry! (at the garbage room) When C-3PO told R2-D2 to shut down the garbage mashers, they're just in time. Tobias, Ashlie, and Joshua: (cheers) (at the hangar) Gil: Listen to them! They're dying, R2! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master! Tobias: (on the comlink) 3PO, we're alright! (at the garbage room) Tobias: We're alright. You did great. Hey... hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number... where are we? (at the hangar) Joshua: (on the comlink) 326827 (at the tractor beam) When the coast is clear, Obi-Wan was ready to dismantle the Tractor Beam. He had to make sure there are no Stormtroopers. He's near the trench, pulls the lever and twist the knob from red to blue. (at the hallway) Han, Leia, Luke and Chewbacca were ready to go back to the Millennium Falcon Joshua: (removes the suits) If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here. Tobias: (removes the suits) Well, let's get moving! Chewbacca: (roars and hides) Joshua: (to Chewbacca) Where are you going? Ashlie: No, wait. They'll hear! Joshua: (shoots at the doorway and turns to Chewbacca) Come here, you big coward! Chewie! Come here! Ashlie: Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay? Joshua: (very stunned) Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me! Ashlie: It's a wonder you're still alive. (turns to Chewbacca) Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way? Joshua: That's a Wookiee! Ashlie: Whatever! Joshua: (sighs) No reward is worth this. (at the Power Trench) Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was about to finish disassembling the Tractor Beam while the Stormtroopers came to investigate. Little Fish #1: Give me regular reports, please. the other Stormtroopers leave the two in charge. Little Fish #1: Do you know what's going on? Little Fish #2: Maybe it's another drill. After Obi-Wan disables the tractor beam, he distracts the troopers. Mickey: (uses the Force) Little Fish #2: What was that? Little Fish #1: Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Obi-Wan sneaks his way back to the Millennium Falcon. (at the hallway) Han, Luke, Leia and Chewbacca finds the Falcon on the hangar. Joshua: (looks at the Falcon) There she is. Tobias: C-3PO, do you copy? (at the hangar) Gil: Yes, sir. For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship. (at the hallway) Tobias: We're right above you. Stand by. Ashlie: You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought. Joshua: Nice! Come on! When they are going back to the Falcon, the stormtroopers caught them. Little Fish: It's them! Blast them! Joshua: (shoots with the gun and turns to Tobias and Ashlie) Get back to the ship! Tobias: Where are you going? Come back! Ashlie: He certainly has courage. Tobias: What good will it do to us if he gets himself killed? Come on! While Luke and Leia rushes back to the ship, Han began chasing and shooting the stormtroopers and Chewie follows. The madness begins, Luke and Leia were shooting the stormtroopers as well. (at the core shaft) They found a bridge and managed to go. Tobias: I think we took a wrong turn. Ashlie: There's no lock! Tobias: (shoots the controls) That oughta hold it for a while. Ashlie: Quick, we've got to get across. Find the control that extends the bridge. Tobias: Oh, I think I just blasted it. Ashlie: They're coming through! Luke has an idea but he kept shooting the stormtroopers. Tobias: (giving the gun) Here, hold this. Luke has a cable rope and a grappling hook. Ashlie: Here they come! Tobias: (tosses the rope) Ashlie: (grabs and kisses Tobias) Good luck! Luke and Leia swings onto the hatchway and rushes back to the Falcon. (at the passageway) The stormtroopers rushes into action. Little Fish: We think they may be splitting up. They may be on levels 5 and 6 now, sir. Obi-Wan was hiding from the stormtroopers. Before he can go to the Falcon, he finds Darth Vader and knew he had no choice but to fight him. (at the hangar) C-3PO was worried about Luke and his allies. Gil: Where could they be? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at the corridor) Han and Chewie was returning to the Falcon and the troopers was still chasing them. Little Fish#1: Close the blast doors! Chewbacca and Han buzzed through the blast doors and disappeared. Little Fish #2: Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors! (at the hallway) While the allies were on their way to the Falcon, Obi-Wan's mission, which was to switch the tractor beam off, was successful, but his return to Han's ship, accidentally too him face-to-face to his former adversary, Darth Vader. Mickey: (wields the light blue lightsaber when he gasps and sees Nonny activating his red lightsaber) Nonny: (wields the red lightsaber and goes to Mickey activating his light blue lightsaber and going to Nonny) Nonny: I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, my friend, I was all but the learner. Now I am the master. Mickey: Only a master of evil, Darth. Obi-Wan starts fighting Darth Vader in lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. He used to fight him since his duel on Mustafar. Nonny: You should not have come back. Mickey: You can't win, Darth. Know this, If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than any Sith can possibly imagine. They fought and fought once again. The duel was intense. The duel was fast and furious and moved them through a passageway and sent them going into the hangar. Nonny: Your powers are weak, Jedi. They fight again. (at the hangar) Han and Chewie have found the Millennium Falcon but the stormtroopers were blocking their way. Luke and Leia arrived to see them. Joshua: Didn't we just leave this party? Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: What kept you? Ashlie: We ran into some old friends. Tobias: Is the ship all right? Joshua: Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope your Jedi friend got the tractor beam out of commission. The duel was epic and extreme, Obi-Wan and Darth Vader was still fighting each other. the Stormtroopers saw the duel so they left their posts and watched the combat. Tobias: Look! Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca saw Obi-Wan and Darth Vader fighting each other. C-3PO and R2-D2 were ready to go. Gil: Come on, R2, we're going! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) The allies was ready to leave as well. Joshua: Now's our chance! Go! Obi-Wan saw the troopers, Luke and the allies as well. Tobias: Ben? When Obi-Wan saw Luke, he had no choice, but to sacrifice himself, and raised his saber, and switched it off. And when Darth Vader hit Obi-Wan with the lightsaber, Obi-Wan was gone, became one with the Force, and lost his lightsaber, that flung into Leia's hand. Tobias: No! The stormtroopers turn to Luke and start to shoot him and Luke was shooting them as well. Han, Leia and Chewbacca are going into the Falcon with C-3PO and R2-D2. Joshua: Come on! Ashlie: Luke! Come on! Come on! Luke, it's too late! Joshua: Blast the door, kid! When Luke shoots the door, it closes and then, Obi-Wan's voice called to Luke. Mickey: (V.O.) Run, Luke! Run! (at the Millennium Falcon) The allies are ready to leave Death Star. Joshua: I hope the Jedi got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it! Chewbacca: (roars) And with a whoosh, They blast out of Death Star. Luke was sad, now that Obi-Wan Kenobi was gone. Leia began studying the lightsaber of Obi-Wan. Han was driving the ship and saw the fighters. Joshua: We're coming up on the sentry ships. Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns! Luke mourns Obi-Wan's death and Leia comforts him. Tobias: I can't believe he's gone. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Ashlie: There wasn't anything you could have done. (looks at the lightsaber) Besides, he wanted me to have this. Han came to see Luke as possible. Joshua: Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet! Han and Luke prepares for the battle and to fight the fighters. Joshua: You in, kid? Okay, stay sharp! The battle starts right now. Chewie and Leia were looking for any fighters. Ashlie: Here they come! The fighters buzzed into action and attacked the Millennium Falcon. Luke and Han were shooting the fighters inside, Tobias: They're coming in too fast! The fighters started their guns and the Falcon begins to shake and shudder. Gil: Whoa! Ashlie: We've lost lateral controls. Joshua: Don't worry, she'll hold together. You hear me, baby? Hold together! R2-D2 was spraying out the fire. Luke and Han was still shooting the fighters. More and more of the fighters began shooting. Luke has finally shot one. Tobias: Got him! I got him! Joshua: Great kid! Don't get cocky. Then, Leia saw two more of them. Ashlie: There are still two more of them out there! Luke and Han does their best to shoot them. When the target is perfectly sighted, they shot the fighters. Tobias: (laughing) That's it! We did it! Ashlie: We did it! (hugs Chewbacca) C-3PO was tangled in the smoking wires. Gil: Help! I think I'm melting! (to Bubble Puppy) This is all you fault! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at Death Star) Darth Vader, after fighting Obi-Wan Kenobi, arrives to see Tarkin. Snail: Are they away? Nonny: They have just made the jump into hyperspace. Snail: You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Vader. This had better work. (at the Millennium Falcon) After destroying the fighters, Han came to see Leia. Joshua: Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself. Ashlie: That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. Joshua: Easy... you call that easy? Ashlie: Their tracking us! Joshua: Not this ship, sister. Ashlie: At least the information in R2 is still intact. Joshua: What's so important? What's he carrying? Ashlie: The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet! Joshua: It is for me, sister! Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money! Ashlie: You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive! Luke arrived to see Leia and Han. Ashlie: Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything...or anyone. Tobias: I care! When Leia left to take care of Obi-Wan's lightsaber, Luke came to talk to Han. Tobias: So... what do you think of her, Han? Joshua: I'm trying not to, kid! Tobias: Good... Joshua: Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me... Tobias: No! The Falcon was going somewhere. END of Part 6 Category:Stories